


The Endless Cycle

by MistWorld



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg (mention of), Prompt Fic, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistWorld/pseuds/MistWorld
Summary: Short prompts about the lives of the hard working employees at the Emerald Department at Marukawa Publishing. 15 prompts per pairing.





	1. Ritsu/Takano

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna do another prompt challenge, but here it will be 15 prompts per pairing (my 3 favourite pairings included). We're starting with Ritsu and Takano, the next one will be Kisa and Yukina.
> 
> Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi is not mine.

**Care**  
He felt like a little kid that couldn't take care of himself, but even so Ritsu enjoyed being in Takano's care and getting to eat his delicious home cooked meals every day.

**Stuck**  
Getting stuck in the elevator was a traumatic experience for Ritsu, but only because his boss' hands were in places he didn't want them to be. He avoided elevators for the next 5 weeks.

**Confession**  
Ever since his failed love confession to Takano, Ritsu tried to find a less embarrassing way to convey his true feelings and he envied his innocent younger self, who had confessed to Saga spontaneously.

**Anger**  
Ritsu felt tempted to punch his sleeping boss when he saw himself in the mirror after a restless night, bags under his eyes and body covered in hickeys.

**Easing**  
Time seemed to stand still whenever Ritsu lay in Takano's arms, sweet kisses easing the pain he had to endure.

**Jealousy**  
Takano persistently and repeatedly ordered Ritsu to stop chatting with the new employee and get back to work, not keeping his jealousy under control at all. Whoever this Takahashi was, he didn't like him.

**Shower**  
At the end of each cycle, they would take a long shower together and Takano would take extra care in rinsing Ritsu's worries off with a "special treatment".

**Past**  
More than often Ritsu wondered how Takano would treat him if he hadn't left his senpai years ago and disappeared without a trace. But there's no use crying over spilled milk.

**Sweet**  
As harsh and verbally abusive as Takano could be at work, he was the sweetest person in the world when they were alone. Most of the time.

**Belly**  
"I felt something!" Takano said excitedly with a ghost of a smile as their unborn son kicked against the palm of his hand, which was resting on Ritsu's swollen belly. Their child was going to be just as fierce as his green eyed father.

**Clueless**  
It was laughable at first to see a drunk Ritsu stumble around cluelessly in his own apartment, but when he tried to hide himself in the refrigerator Takano knew it was time to take action.

**Cat**  
Sorata and Ritsu never got along very well while Yokozawa had no problems playing with Takano's cat. But Ritsu didn't care and he definitely wasn't jealous.

**Worries**  
When he was pinned to the floor, all Ritsu could worry about were the unedited pages scattered all over the floor.

**Date**  
Having lunch with Takano reminded Ritsu of the older days. Suddenly it all felt way too much like a date.

**Rough**  
_This isn't love!_ Ritsu thought angrily when his boss threw another pile of edited documents on his desk and told him to stop messing around, despite knowing that Ritsu had pulled 2 all-nighters to get the job done before the deadline.


	2. Kisa/Yukina

**Prince**  
It was the perfect picture: Yukina, tall and handome, in a princely costume embroidered with gold. The only thing missing was a white horse.

 **Card**  
Yukina's eyes sparkled like stars when he found a small pink Valentine's card in his bag at the end of the day, signed by a person who wouldn't admit to putting the card in there, but whose blush would give it away.

 **Secrets**  
Little was known about Kisa's past and all the more did Yukina want to uncover his boyfriend's darkest secrets, no matter the cost.

 **Worthy**  
Since Yukina was so perfect Kisa worried that he wasn't good enough, but his brother made him believe that he was out of everyone's league, even Yukina's.

 **Holey**  
Christmas Eve was the only night Yukina and Kisa could spend together without any distractions. And they did, turning the holy night into a "holey night" after a couple glasses of wine and a game of dirty dice.

 **Gorgeous**  
It was a mystery to Kisa how Yukina always managed to look so heavenly gorgeous, even when he walked into the living room wearing a chicken costume.

 **Pretty**  
"I love his face," Kisa said to himself while he looked at a picture of Yukina he had saved on his cell phone, but he knew Yukina was way more than just a pretty face.

 **Experience**  
For months Yukina asked himself what it would be like to be Kisa's first until he realized that Kisa's experience with other men was a valuable asset that had made him irresistible.

 **Young**  
Kisa pouted and Yukina laughed out loud when once again someone assumed that Kisa was the youngest of the two and asked him which university he attended.

 **Genes**  
Everyone at work admired Kisa's perfect skin and wanted to know his secret, but Kisa always told him it was just a case of good genes.

 **Cookies**  
Kisa didn't know if he was supposed to laugh or die in shame when Yukina approached him in a pink frilly apron to offer him some freshly baked heart-shaped cookies.

 **Quick**  
All it took was a challenging "take me" and Kisa would be lying with his back on bed and Yukina on top of him, shirtless, in less than 10 seconds.

 **Fangirls**  
Kisa half expected Yukina's fanclub to send him angry glares when he entered the bookstore, but instead they acted like crazy fangirls and couldn't stop giggling. Girls were strange creatures he'd never understand.

 **Muse**  
His brush danced over the blank canvas with grace as Yukina's mind was filled with inspiration after he received a simple text message from Kisa. It was obvious who his muse was.

 **Scaredy-cat**  
No one would have believed Kisa if he told them how Yukina was clinging to him and covering bis eyes when they were watching a horror movie last night. He looked tough on the outside, but deep down he was a scaredy-cat.


	3. Hatori/Chiaki

**Size**  
The huge bed Chiaki owned was super comfortable, but it felt too cold whenever he had to sleep in it alone. It wasn't the size but the company that really mattered.

**Puppy**  
Chiaki reminded Hatori of a puppy, because he would follow him around everywhere. Even in his own house.

**Intense**  
Hatori had never been chatty. It was his silent demeanour and intense staring that made Chiaki heart beat like crazy.

**Gentle**  
In the bedroom he wasn't very gentle, but his embraces were so tender they made Chiaki think that Hatori was afraid to break him.

**Shorty**  
"It isn't fair! I used to be taller than you!" Chiaki whined while he stood on his tippy toes next to Hatori. The tables had turned and they were not going to turn back again.

**Child**  
Christmas was the only time of the year where Chiaki was allowed to act like a child. And Hatori gladly took the opportunity to spoil him like a brat with a pile of presents underneath their Christmas tree.

**Angel**  
All his life had Hatori been looking after Chiaki, both in work and in the daily life. It was why Chiaki sometimes thought of him as his guardian angel.

**Friends**  
Chiaki liked to pretend that he and Hatori were just friends, but every time he did his brain reminded him of their kisses and certain other "physical activities" that "friends" would never do.

**Deadline**  
Hatori winced at the almost lifeless body of the mangaka and contemplated the stray thought of leaving him there. Then he recalled the deadline Chiaki was supposed to meet.

**Winter**  
With the chance to play in the snow, drink hot cocoa by a warm fire and cuddling up to Hatori, winter was Chiaki's favourite season.

**Reward**  
The thing Chiaki looked forward to most on a daily basis was getting to eat Hatori's delicious cooking, like it was a reward for his hard work.

**Sick**  
Nothing was cuter than Chiaki trying (and failing) to take care of his sick boyfriend and that alone already made Hatori feel much better.

**Suit**  
There was one thing Chiaki would never change his mind about: he loved seeing Hatori with his necktie hanging loosely around his neck. It made him look damn hot.

**Perfect**  
As an editor Hatori was a perfectionist and was often hard on Chiaki, but it was all good intentions. He just wanted to make sure that Chiaki's manga was of superb quality.

**Lazy**  
Hatori smiled and kissed Chiaki's neck while they lay in bed on a Sunday morning, no worries and no obligations. Just the two of them feeling happy and lazy together.


End file.
